Lisa (P.T.)
Lisa is a deceased ghost who haunts the looping halls of P.T.. While she was pregnant, Lisa was murdered by her husband. She is able to travel around the hallways and disappear at will. History Before the brutal murder, Lisa and her husband lived a normal life. They were married, and Lisa had her unborn baby. At this time, her husband brutally murdered her, having the unborn fetus taken out. Motives for the murder is unknown, and the fate of the husband resulted in a murder-suicide. Appearance Lisa appears as a ghostly figure. She stands as a tall and skinny woman, who appears to be missing a right eye. Lisa wears a long night gown, and possesses a bloodied hole in her stomach. At times, Lisa can be heard sobbing and crying. Personality As an apparition, Lisa is able to possess her husband by running through him. However, this is not the only situation Lisa can possess her husband. When she does so, Lisa's husband will hear breathing behind him, and he can hear a third footstep. When Lisa's husband turns around while being possessed, Lisa will attack him. Video games ''P.T. Lisa is most notable in the video game, ''P.T., as the main antagonist. An apparition haunting the traversing halls of P.T., Lisa appears in many different locations. She is first seen through the images strewn around the hallways, all of which appear to resemble a normal lady in a normal photograph. The first location she can appear in, as a ghost, is the bathroom. Through the protagonist's third loop, the protagonist must look closer towards the door, before Lisa can be seen slamming the bathroom door. The door will then unlock, and the protagonist will have to loop around the hallways again. Lisa can also appear in the bathroom during the final loop, when she is moaning in the bathroom. The second location Lisa can appear in is the stairs. Lisa will appear from the small, decrepit stairs that leads down towards the looping door. She will walk past the front door and the radio before briefly vanishing. Lisa can also appear in front of a locked door that ultimately leads into a concrete cell. She will appear in front of the digital clock before briefly vanishing. Another location Lisa can appear in is the balcony. After glass shatters, Lisa can be seen looking down at the player, staring and grinning. Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain While Lisa doesn't play as a major character in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Lisa appears as a cameo, wondering aimlessly around the forest. It is noted that both P.T. and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain are made by the same company, Konami. Trivia *The name, Lisa, could be a nod to the character in the Silent Hill series, Lisa Garland. *In one of the picture frames of Lisa, the writing on the frame says "Gouge it out!". This is a reference to the apparition, Lisa, with her right eye missing, most likely gouged out. Category:Female Category:Video game characters Category:Antagonists Category:P.T. Category:Metal Gear Solid